Like A Suicide
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jacob/Leah:."Y para él también era como un suicidio verla de ese modo, como la arpía malvada. Y por eso se había dispuesto a salvarla" Regalo de Navidad para Kyde Valentine.


**Disclaimer:** Los loros no saben escribir, todavía.

**Claim:** Jacob/Leah —OTAPÉ

**Advertencias:** Nada, lo puedo jurar (?)

**Notas:** Ubicado en el epílogo de Eclipse. Para Kyde Valentine, regalito de Xmas. Hope you like it, dear :D

-

-

* * *

**Like A Suicide**

* * *

Le abofeteó. Ella le abofeteó. Y no fue cualquier mujer, claro que no, _porque ella no era cualquier mujer_. Le abofeteó con fuerza, dejándole aquel molesto escozor, y él tendría que haberse sentido agradecido de que no hubiese sido peor.

La había visto saltar sobre sus pies y atinar a correr al bosque, temblando demasiado, tanto que era raro que no se hubiese transformado allí mismo. La había visto desaparecer entre los árboles, furiosa, y no le importó en nada, ella se lo merecía.

Pero no la había visto volver, no la había visto dirigirse a él, y mucho menos la _vio_ abofetearle.

_«¿Cómo crees que lo llevamos los demás mirando a Sam a través de tus ojos? Ya es lo bastante malo que Emily tenga que soportar tu fijación. Tampoco ella necesita que los chicos andemos jadeando detrás de él»_

Aquellas palabras, venenosas, afiladas y agudas, se repetían en el ambiente, mientras él procesaba lo que había ocurrido en los últimos siete segundos. Lo que ella había hecho en esos segundos. _Que le había abofeteado_.

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea de nada, Jacob, porque este dolor que sientes por la arrastrada esa no es nada comparado a lo mío! —la rabia se filtraba peligrosamente por su lengua, y cada una era una estaca en Jacob.

Y si él no le había golpeado, era porque la parte racional de su cerebro recordaba aquellas lecciones de moral y caballerosidad que Billy tanto le había dicho en su niñez. Pero ganas no le faltaban.

Y por eso decidió explotar, y golpearla, pero con palabras.

— ¿¡Qué te sucede, imbécil!? —sus manos se dirigieron de su rostro a Leah, sin llegar a tocarla, para terminar cerca de sus caderas, siempre temblando, sintiendo aquellas oleadas de calor en su espalda—. ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!?

— ¡Tú eres el problema! ¡Tú eres quien fastidia todo! ¡Tú eres el que se entromete en mi vida y lo jode todo!

— ¿¡Qué puedo fastidiar, si tú te has encargado ya de hacerlo!? ¡Tú eres quien arruinó su propia vida, quien no quiere olvidar, quien no puede perdonar! —no se dieron cuenta de que mientras más acalorada era la discusión, más cerca estaban ellos, dando pasos al frente en forma ofensiva, el instinto lobuno queriendo dominar, los dos temblando.

— ¿¡Y piensas que no sufro, maldita sea!? ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? —golpeó rudamente el pecho desnudo de Jacob con su dedo índice, provocándolo, _molestándolo_—. ¿¡Piensas que es sencillo!? Tú no has pasado por lo que yo, Black. Créeme que esto es peor que la muerte. Es como un suicidio que nunca acabará.

La guardia de Jacob bajó inmediatamente, ante la mención de aquella palabra. Vio cómo Leah se traquilizaba a su par.

— Nadie habló de suicidio, Leah —se mostró repentinamente enojado, pero no con ella, _con él mismo_, y no estaba seguro del por qué.

— ¿Crees que no lo consideré alguna vez, cuando el dolor fue mucho como para soportarlo, _Jake_? —su voz pasó automáticamente a reflejar su dolor interno.

— No seas estúpida, Leah, no hables de eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

— Esto es peor que la muerte —repitió—, esto es como un suicidio lento y sin fin, una muerte tortuosamente lenta. Algo que elegí pero que no puedo ni cambiar ni detener.

Jacob lo vio venir. Vio con claridad cómo las defensas que ella se había esmerado en armar se derrumbaban con alarmante rapidez. Y la abrazó en ese momento, sin pensarlo realmente. Ella lo necesitaba, para que los escombros no la destruyeran a ella, lo que era, y la hicieran desaparecer.

Ella no se negó. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes; por más que ella hubiese luchado por contenerlas, éstas no hicieron caso y salieron a la superficie, de alguna manera purificándola. No tenía las fuerzas para resistirse a los musculosos brazos de él. Y estuvieron así largo rato, mientras ella descargaba las lágrimas de varios años, aquellas que se había forzado en contener y que ahora no podía controlar y refrenar. A Jacob le pareció cómico que siendo tres o cuatro años menor que ella, pudiese entenderla tan bien como lo hacía en aquellos momentos. Pensó con cierta ironía que quizá era el único que la entendía de ese modo, por el dolor compartido.

— Bella no es una arrastrada —recordó entonces.

Leah sonrió con tristeza y asintió, ya por fin seca de tanto llorar.

— Sí que lo es, admítelo.

Él bufó— Ya, no es de eso de lo que hay que preocuparse ahora.

El rostro de Leah se oscureció con la sombra de la tristeza preludio de aquel tópico de conversación que tanto le desagradaba.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó ella, apartándose levemente de él—. ¿Cómo es que lo soportas, al dolor? ¿Y cómo me soportas a mí?

Jacob suspiró—. No lo sé, pero debo hacerlo, supongo. Quizá el saber que ella es feliz con _él_ me consuela en algo, pero no lo suficiente. Y en cuanto a ti, simplemente no te soporto —ambos rieron secamente—. Eres una hermana, Leah, eres parte de la manada —agregó luego.

— Yo no me siento así —suspiró, tratando de disipar el nudo en su garganta.

Jacob la tomó del mentón, y la penetró con su mirada. Y luego la besó, con rudeza, con pasión, con muchas cosas juntas. La besó para compartir todo su ser con ella, y para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Se separó de ella cuando el aire les faltó a ambos.

— Como un suicidio, ¿uh? —ambos sonrieron, Leah sinceramente por primera vez en tiempo.

— Uno muy molesto —le acarició la espalda y luego la dejó ir.

Ella asintió antes de despedirse con la mirada e irse caminando lentamente. Ya había sido suficiente exposición para su agrado. Pero se lo agradecía, muy en el fondo lo hacía.

Y para él también era como un suicidio verla de ese modo, como la arpía malvada. Y por eso se había dispuesto a salvarla.

* * *

_&._


End file.
